Neon District Skid Ro's Latino'z
ɴᴅ NEON DISTRICT SKID RO'S LATINO'Z Established in 2026. The Neon District Skid Ro's Latino'z weren't born as a criminal gang on purpose, but as a way for our companions to survive... David "Pipé" L. The actual leader of this crew has a story behind his back. David used to live in South America, having not a pretty clean life due to the low humanitarian and life quality, so, David and his mother decided to start a new life in the USA, most specifically in the Neon District... His mother found a job as a waitress in a local Asian restauraunt, located on the west side. Meanwhile David was doing community work. Everything seemed fine, but what David didn't know is that his mother was being put upon by the rest of the other workers, in her place of work, due to her Hispanic offspring. Apparently the persons were belonging to some kind of Asian criminal organization, and by external comments, it was known that this organization didn't have pretty friendly ties with the local Latin gangs. After a time, as it was expected, his mother couldn't stand these abuses anymore, so she reacted violently against these persons... Guess what happened? These guys didn't liked at all her reaction and in an uncontrolled scenario they killed her. David was informed about her death a few days laters, although he had already realized of her absence before the report. He was alone... His mother couldn't inherit the home to David, due to it was rented. Somehow David couldn't continue with the community work, due to the lack of papers and else. David was lost, so he started selling junk in the streets in order to survive. He barely ate something in during this time, his condition was almost critical, but one day... he met an unknown member of the Shanty Town Skid Ro's Latino'z, from that point on, David started to sell junk and... other suspicious substances. David was a shoddy gangster, those persons who are called "Wansters". Doing menials tasks and such, David earned the enough trust from this crew, so he was offered to start his initiation in the gang, to become an official member. He had to help in a robbery the gang was planning from a time ago, a supposed robbery that could finally make all the members considerably wealthy persons, to finally live like any civilian. Unfortunately the robbery went wrong and almost all the members of the crew got jailed and sent to the javelin. Luckily David and other members close to him scaped this great failure. They all were doubtful about their future... David and a close friend to him, also belonging to the Shanty Town Skid Ro's Latino'z decided to start a new crew, in order to follow the same objectives as the past gang. To one day, live as any other human being and start a new ordinary life... on the 2026 The Neon District Skid Ro's Latino'z were born. Los Latino'z Gang is a Syndicate formed mostly by Latin people. Due to the low life quality in South America we moved to the US, ND. In order to survive and expand our wealth, to one day live like any other human being, doing whatever we've to do. Mostly dealing suspicious substances, guns, robbing, jumping, extorting, hired killing and other kind of traffics. We manage a doctrine based on solidarity, loyalty and brotherhood within the people of the gang. We mostly move in the western slums of Neon District. Summary David "Pipé" L. He used to live in South America, having a not pretty clean life. Due to the low life quality in there, he moved to the ND with his mother. After a time, his mother got killed. David started to sell junk in the streets to earn a living. After a time, David met a member from the Shanty Town Skid Ro's Latino'z, there's where he started to sell junk and other suspicious substances. After a time, he earned the trust from the crew, so he started his initiation helping in a robbery the gang has been planning from a time ago. The robbery went wrong, and the most of the members of the crew got trapped and jailed by the watch. Fortunately David was the exception with some other friends. They were doubtful and confused about their future, there's where David with a well acquainted friend started a new gang. On the 2026 the Neon District Skid Ro's Latino'z was created, to follow the same objectives as their past gang, in order to one day, live as any other human being. "FOR YOU, FOR ALL OF US, AND FINALLY FOR ME..." Written by: kintaro800 OUR DISCORD SERVER Category:Factions